Bella And Edward go to Bikini bottom
by TheWeirdGirlFromDownTheRoad
Summary: Edward and Bella go out into the ocean to explore..........and end up in Bikini Bottom.....see what happens. BXE...Weird I know.....
1. Spongebob who?

**Edward and Bella go out into the ocean to explore..........and end up in Bikini Bottom.....see what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing -sigh- S.M does and who ever created Sponge bob does too, I'm tired............I haven't fallen asleep since yesterday.**

* * *

"Bella come on, we're going to miss our flight!" My husband Edward yelled from down stairs. Oh yeah, we, as in Edward and me, are going on our second honey moon. We're going to the same exact place we went the first time, Esme Isle.

"Okay, I'm coming!" I yelled back even though I didn't have to. I made my way down stairs, where all the suit cases were packed, courtesy of Alice, and next to Edward my Hubbie.**(A/N: hehehe Hubbie sorry bad speller)** I walked over to him and gave him a quick peck, then turned to see our daughter Nessie with Jacob and went up said good bye and gave them both a quick hug, and a kiss for Nessie. I was about to grab a suit case when Edward beat me to it, always a gentleman, I rolled my eyes. He quickly put the luggage in the Volvo at vampire speed and came back to me. He then picked me up bridal-style, I started to protest but he just silenced me with a very long and passionate kiss. At vampire speed he ran to the car.

* * *

**A/N: I'm skippin' the whole ride thing cause we all know how they get there.**

* * *

**At Esme Isle;**

We made it there finally, I'm starting to unpack things from the suit cases when Edward pops out of no where and asks;

"Want to explore the ocean with me for a little while?" I look at him and give him a warm smile and a nod of my head signaling a yes. He smiles a crooked smile, and gives me a quick peck on my cheek.

"Okay, go get your bathing suit on, and I'll get mine on," he said while walking out the door to get his suit on. I had mine on in five seconds, while Edward had his on in like two, cheater. He stood by the bedroom door waiting patiently for me while I walked at a human pace. As soon as I got there I got an awesome idea....

"Want to race? See who can go the farthest?" I challenged. He smirked and nodded.

"Wait until we get out on the beach and in the water and then we race," he proposed instead.

"Okay! Come on!" I said as I bolted out the door, laughing, "You know if you don't catch up you're going to lose slow poke!" I laughed.

"Oh no you don't!" Edward laughed as he chased after me. As Edward and I entered the water we picked up speed thrashing against the waves, as they tried to come to shore but failed. We kept going deeper and deeper and deeper, until I couldn't see land anymore.**(A/N: Lets pretend Vampires can speak under water ok? Good.) **

"Edward, where are-," I stopped mid-sentence because of the big sign that said 'WELCOME TO BIKINI BOTTOM' right in front of my face,"Where the crow are we Edward?!" I all but shrieked at him.

"Umm...uhh. I don't know Bella, lets uh.....ask around," he stuttered. Wow, he never stuttered.

"Edward who are we going to ask?! There's no one but FISH, and they CAN NOT talk!" I yelled.

"I beg to differ," said a high boyish voice. I almost screamed when I turned around to a TALKING SPONGE WITH PANTS, SHOES AND A TIE!

* * *

**EPOV:**

_'I'm ready, I'm ready,I'm ready......' _Where the hell is that annoying voice coming from? Here I am just having a race with my wife when that annoying voice comes to my......Oh my god, its somebody's mind! Where is he? Is he drowning, wait would that mean he was ready for death, then is it a suicide?! I was snapped out of my thoughts by Bella screaming;

"Where the crow are we Edward?!" Oh crap....uh

"Umm...uhh. I don't know Bella, lets uh.....ask around," I stuttered.

_'W-o-w, those must be the mutant fish I heard about from Patrick.'_ the annoying voice sounded amused and closer.

"Edward who are we going to ask?! There's no one but FISH, and they CAN NOT talk!" she screamed at me. Crap I don't know!

_'Wow that mutant fish is crabbier than Mr. Crabs, he he he he he, WAIT! You can ask me, and we do so speak! Be polite, and calm' _The annoying voice said or thought.

"I beg to differ," Came the annoying voice, and I turned around to dee a talking sponge, not something I see every day. "My name is Sponge Bob Square Pants!"

* * *

**A/N: Anyone want me to continue? I know it's weird, but if you do review! I fell asleep writing this! Uhhh...**


	2. Pineapple Meow Slappin' Silly!

**Thank you**___**TanyaUchiha**_ **for being my first reviewer of this story, and I wont have Edward and Bella blurt out that they are vampires cuz thats just stupid, but sponge bob might find out..........or not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or sponge bob -sigh- I own two ferrets though woot! For me! =) But the down side is that one of them eats socks..my socks=( I have holes in my socks, I feel like a hobo=(**

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

_"Edward who are we going to ask?! There's no one but FISH, and they CAN NOT talk!" she screamed at me. Crap I don't know!_

'Wow that mutant fish is crabbier than Mr. Crabs, he he he he he, WAIT! You can ask me, and we do so speak! Be polite, and calm'_ The annoying voice said or thought._

_"I beg to differ," Came the annoying voice, and I turned around to see a talking sponge, not something I see every day. "My name is Sponge Bob Square Pants!"_

**EPOV:**

"Hi Spongebob, my names Edward and this-" I said pointing to Bella,"-is Bella"

_'Wow these mutant fish are weirder than Squidward! And Squidward sounds like Edward maybe their cousins!' _Spongebob thought very loudly. "Hi! Edward and Bella. Do you have any questions concerning where you are? Because I kinda over heard you conversation......" he trailed off.

"Yes we do. Now can you please tell us where we are?" Bella asked in a very sweet voice. Spongebob started giggling...what the....? Guys don't giggle...

"Ah yes I can answer that question, you see you are in Bikini Bottom. Where fish, crabs, sponges, star fishes, plankton, etc live, breathe, and talk freely and they eat Kraby Patties!" he sang. Wow this place keeps getting weirder and weirder.....

"Um what is a......kraby patty?" Bella questioned. Spongebob's eyes got wide as water balloons **(A/N: Umm I couldnt think of anything else..heheheh) **and his jaw dropped to the floor, gaping at her.

_'What? She....uh..kraby patty....never...what? WHAT?!' _he thought unintelligently. "You mean you NEVER heard of a kraby patty?" he questioned, one eye brow cocked.

"Nope and neither have I," I said. He relaxed his face and said;

"Well do you want to meet my friends?"Well I guess the patty was forgotten.

* * *

**BPOV:**

"Yeah sure, how many do you want us to meet?" I asked. He had a calculating look on his face, and then his face went back to normal.

"Well you'll meet my bestest friends so about five people." he said with a smile. Okay follow the talking sponge to meet his friends who are also sea creatures that talk, thats not weird or crazy at all. I gave Edward a nod telling him that we should go, he just smiled in return. So we started following him to a pineapple?! Under the sea?! With windows and a door, thats totally not weird AT ALL. So we're following him and we see a snail, Spongebob picks up the snail and says;

"Here's my first friend for you to meet, Gary" Then the snail meowed?! At vampire speed I shrieked;

"Did that snail just meow?!?!?! Thats not right! What kinda of messed up place is Bikini Bottom?!?" Edward just looked like he was about to crack up, but he just bit his lip.

"Okay, now we're going to meet my friend Squidward!" Spongebob said with a really big smile and let Gary down. Now we're following him to a tiki-idol-thingy-mabober house right next door. Spongebob knocks on the door and a tall teal-colored squid steps out? What. The. Crow? In a uninterested, nasally voice he says;

"What do you want Spongebob? Here to annoy me again?"

"No,no, of course not Squidward. I wanted you to meet my two new friends, Edward and Bella!" he practically squealed.

"Nice to meet you two, but I have to go." Squidward said and practically slammed the door in our faces. That was rude! I turned to Edward he had that same I-want-to-slap-him-silly look that I had. We turned back to Spongebob and he said;

"Okay now it's time to meet.........

* * *

**I'm sorry for the cliff hanger cuz I hate them too, but I still have not slept so I'm tired. Okay you could probably guess which characters are going to be in the next chapter (NOT PLANKTON OR MR. KRABS) There is not going to be a plankton in my story also this story is only going to go on a few more chapters cause Bella and Edward are gonna freak, but I'm not tellin why hehehehe, anyway goodnight sleep tight dont let the vampires bite!**

_**If you want me to continue review if not dont.**_


	3. Pink play dough, and a dome?

**A/N: WOW! I didnt think anyone would like this and I thought everyone would be like "Go crawl under a rock and die! Cuz' this story is stupid and you disgraced the Twilight name!" or something like that, Thank you guys for actually liking this story! Oh yeah I have a couple of questions, should Sandy die or the fish that screams "my leg, my leg!" or mermaid man? And if so by who? And what should I name my bunny from Easter, it's blue?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or Spongebob, but I know I own my name-less bunny =D! And a chocolate bunny! WOOT! FOR ME!**

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

"_Nice to meet you two, but I have to go." Squidward said and practically slammed the door in our faces. That was rude! I turned to Edward he had that same I-want-to-slap-him-silly look that I had. We turned back to Spongebob and he said;_

"_Okay now it's time to meet........_

**EPOV:**

…....Patrick Starfish!" Spongebob squealed. "Come on follow me!" he said while walking towards a big brown rock....Wow, weirder and weirder....**(A/N: I don't like writing the thoughts! So I'm not hmmfp! Unless it's important.) **So we started walking towards the rock, when all of a sudden the rock swings open like its a door! And some obese wad of pink play dough shaped like a star with bright green and purple Hawaiian shorts comes out?! What the he.....Oh! That must be Patrick the starfish....oops!

"Spongebob!" says Patrick in a dumb idiot voice,"What are you doing here? And why are there mutant fish on my lawn?" he said looking at us. Spongebob starts bouncing up and down and giggles.........weird...

"Oh! Patrick, these are my two new friends! Edward and Bella meet Patrick" he said to

Bella and I. We said our quiet hellos. And he said;

"Hi!" And picked us up in a hug...I immediately thought of Emmett, but then I remembered that he is way, way smarter then this guy. I started to get uncomfortable when he did not put us down so I pushed him away from Bella and I with as much strength as needed and went to stand next to Bella with my arm around her waist. We both turned back to Spongebob and he said;

"Okay! Let's go meet Sandy! Follow me!" he yelled skipping....wow I didn't think boys skipped. Anyway, we started following to a.....dome? Inside the dome was a large oak tree with windows and a door, grass, bird bath, and a picnic bench? What fish lives in there?

* * *

**Sorry it's short but I need the questions answered to move on with Sandy if you want me to kill her off and stuffs, plus I need to update A Cute Little Fanfic cuz people want me to.....If I get reviews on what to do with Sandy then I might update tonight -hint- -hint- -wink- -wink-**

**If you like it and want it to be continued review, if not don't.**


	4. Follow the Leader, Venom, Bikini

**A/N: Oh my gwad, I'm sorry for not updating in like a week.........But I got a new obsession(though I'm still obsessed with Twilight).........IT'S THE JOKER! From The Dark Knight, cause I watched that movie like 5 billion and sixty-two trillion times (jk I watched it A LOT) only for the Joker though, and I read a lot of the Joker Fanfics a lot...... Ok so EVERYONE hates Sandy and wants her dead-cough-meanies-cough-.... so she is going to be....And if anyone cares my blue bunny is named Gerald, no one wanted to help me name it except one person -cough-****MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime-cough-****.... And...Here..We...Go! (lol The Dark Night quote from.....The Joker! I 3s him) **

**Disclaimer: I dont get the point in these things.......anyway I own nothing! And you cant make me!..............................................unless you can o_0 -cue dum dum dum music-**

* * *

**BPOV:**

Okay so now this is like follow the leader.... with a sponge as the leader and two vampires following.....odd.. So we just stepped in front of the big bubble type structure and Spongebob hands us.........astronaut helmets? Me and Edward gave him a questioning look that screams Why-do-we-need-these-things?!

"Oh, there is no water in the dome.. so you can't breathe," Spongebob said in a duh voice. Okay now he is pissing me off, he really thinks he smarter than me....GWAD! I'ma slap him upside the head! **(A/N: Lol, thats what I always say to my brother John.. actually its "I'ma slap you upside your head!") **Why the nerve of that....that..SPONGE-

"Is your friend alright?" Spongebob's annoying voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah she is," I heard Edward reply, then I felt him take my hand and lead me into a chamber like gate thing. Then this whooshing sound showed up and all of the water disappeared from the chamber and was replaced by air, good dry air.... I started to greedily suck it in when I caught the most delicious, mouth-watering scent EVER. My throat started to burn and venom pooled in my mouth, I immediately cut my air supply off and looked at Edward for help. I opened my mind for him and thought;

_'Edward! I need help!' _

**EPOV:**

_'Edward! I need help!' _Was what I heard before the door of the chamber opened and out came a squirrel in a bikini?!?!? And then I remembered Bella needed help, so I quickly turned to see her holding her breath and growling only loud enough for vampires to hear and crouched in a rigid position. Then it happened so fast I couldn't stop it, Bella had pounced on the squirrel in a bikini and is currently sucking it dry. **(A/N: There you go you Sandy haters... she never even spoke a word)**

"SANDY!" Spongebob shrieked so loud you could probably hear it above water. I quickly turned to Spongebob and started to rip him into shreds, when he was about 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 little shreds I stopped. I turned to see Bella wiping blood off her bottom lip with the back of her hand, and frowning.

"OH MY GWAD! EDWARD WE HAVE TO GO NOW BEFORE ANYONE SEES!" Bella yelled at the top of her lungs. I grabbed her by the waist and ran/swam as fast as I could from that insane place called 'Bikini Bottom' never to return again, and back to our house in Forks.

* * *

**Ok I know this seems like the end but I might have Edward and Bella tell the family and stuffs if you guys review... Also anyone see that special Spongebob episode with Johnny Depp cause it sucked a lot....but Johnny Depps character was wearing like tight short purple shorts...lols!**

**:) Why so serious? Sincerely, Jennie the weird, Joker obsessed girl and her blue bunny named ****Gerald!(****\_****/)**

**=(o-0)**=


	5. Animals, lukewarm, Sobs, Why?

**A/N: Sorry! Testing....obsession with the joker........had me not updating.........and writers block plus a new story..........I apologize if this is a short chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Vampires drink blood that is red. And they have veins that are blue. I can't own them but Stephenie Meyer owns one or two.... I suck at writing poems.**

**Sponges don't wear ties that are red. They don't have socks that are stripped blue. And I dont own them but that weird guy owns one that acts like he is two?!...again I suck at writing poems.**

* * *

**BPOV:**

We've been running for about 10 minutes and I'm wallowing in my guilt. I can't believe that squirrel was my singer! A squirrel! I mean come on I thought that only happens with a human! Gwad! I can't stand this!

"You know Bella you really don't need to feel guilty for killing Sandy, because she was a animal..." I looked straight up at Edward and gawked at him....I mean come on she talked and...and... I don't know! I never actually talked to her but still...she deserved life!

"Edward! How can you say that?! She was like almost human! And I......I...." My body was trembling with tear less sobs. Edward swam faster until we emerged from the water, at Isle of Esme, soaking wet. He sat me down on the luke-warm sand and ran inside the house, he came out with some clothes and a towel. He started murmuring 'It's okay's, 'Don't worry's and other things, while holding me and rubbing my back, until I stopped sobbing. When I stopped he gave me a kiss on the fore head and started undressing me, at vampire speed I might add, and drying me off. He dressed me when I was dry and asked me if I wanted to go back home to forks. I just nodded my head yes. The rest was a blur until we reached the white mansion that is now my home. Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Carisle, Esme, Renesme, and Jacob came up and asked why we were home so early and Edward replied;

"Boy do we have a story to tell you."

* * *

**How was that? It's bed time, so I cant write no mores boohoo! I would have written more but ya' know angry moms are pretty scary -shudder- anyway please review it makes the sun in my sky bright and gives me delight! **

**_If you want it to be continued review or the cookie monster wont share his cookies with you! _ **


	6. HOLY CRAP! FLYING SQUIRRELS! Who?

**A/N: HOLY CRAP! Sorry I didnt update in like....hmm idk... Anywhoo I have reasons;**

**I got bored with this story...But don't worry I'll update it any way.**

**I got a rly obsessive problem with fictional characters..hehe....And got obsessed with like a lot of people...and movies like; Batman Begins, Scarecrow, Batman, The Riddler, The Joker, The Dark Knight, Red Eye, Jackson Rippner, etc...**

**I got obsessed with trying to get this game for the PS3...its coming out soon June 25 and guess wah? Its Batman:Arkham Asylum....hehehe.. And I've been trying to get my mom and dad to pre-order it so I could get the day it comes out....i almost have them but not yet..**

**I've been starting to draw more...if anyone wants to see them pm me k? That would make me smile a lot! =D **

**I've been keeping my cousin hostage during the weekends and she doesnt approve of my obsessions especially my twilight one so she doesnt let me come on or near the computer or my ipod touch to read stories or update them...=( **

**School..enough said.**

**Ferrets..**

**Reading fanfics......A LOT of fanfics.**

**Parties!!!!**

**I've been writing poetry.**

**PS3 and little big planet..gwad its so addicting! **

**I am lazy as hell..**

**Yeah I have so many more but then y'know it would take foreva! And I realized I forgot Jasper last chapter, sorry.. Also to all the reviewers and readers thank you! You guys are awesome! My ferrets would so lick you guys to death....but they can't oh well! And do ya remember the cookie monster well he gives everyone of my reviewers COOKIES!**

**Anyway on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: You do know that the sites called that should tell you that no one on this site owns anything. ! Especially not the most awesomest person eva! ME!**

* * *

**EPOV:**

"What kind of story, Edward?" Jasper asked when he walked through the front door.

"A strange one.." I then told them all about what happened and how we found Bikini Bottom and etc. They all stared at us like I just told them Bella was pregnant again.

"Edward is telling the truth it did happen, guys, so stop staring at us like we have three heads," Bella sighed. Emmett was the first to unfreeze.

"Dude! We should totally go back there!" He laughed, "Maybe the squirrel is a vamp-squirrel!" Of course Emmett..

"I highly doubt that, unless Bella didn't totally drain her," Carisle replied to Emmett, " Bella?"

"I think I did.." Bella replied nervously..Just then one of our windows shattered to pieces and squirrel with a bikini jumped through snarling. Oh shit-

"WHERE IS SHE!" The squirrel screeched.

**EmPOV:**

AWESOME! I knew it!

"Come on Eddie and Jazz, lets kick some vamp-squirrel butt!" I laughed. The squirrel was right about to pounce on Bella, "Oh no you don't!" I yelled while tackling the squirrel to the ground. It started snapping and growling at me, I just laughed in its face. " Can I kill it?"

"Yeah go ahead," Edward called to me while he was taking Bella upstairs. I bit into her neck and ripped her head clean off. Yuck, I hate biting vampires...Nasty! I gathered all of its...remains and brought them outside, made sure every piece was shredded throughly, and burned it.

"Well..thats the last of it.." I sighed to myself.

"Hehehehe.." Echoed to my ears. I whipped my head in that direction, so fast it would have broke a humans neck, and saw a yellow disfigured figure with a water filled helmet on.

"Who the hell are you?!" It replied in an girlish boyish voice;

"An old friend.."

* * *

**Good? Bad? Pas muavais? Lol, Je parle francias! Any way yeah so it probably doesnt make sense but I'm weird like that hence the name.... Um I'll to update but reviews help just so you know.... And yeah.... Until next time, mon petit choos! Lol it means my little cabbages! Heeheeheh you guys are cabbages! **


	7. Juicy Fruit! WHAT THE HELL!

**A/N:** **OMGs! People actually reviewed! Also I know how retarded my story is, because DUH I made it and it's a reflection of myself... lol I just totally dissed myself..0-o, so yeah.... I'm like rly weird..hehehe...AND guess wah? I just got two kittens their names are Bear/Joker and Batman!!!! Their so cute! Also my mom and dad are gonna let me Pre-order Batman: Arkham Asylum! This week! Yeeeeeeeeeeeees! I can't wait till it comes out! =D! Weeeeeeeellllllllllllll, I need to discuss somethings, just little somethings, about this story. First, spongebob is not a vamp-sponge, even though that would be awesome, hes like a messed up puzzle with a bunch of pieces missing and a bunch of pieces clumped together. Second, I have no idea when this going to end so it might be long, very long so bare with me pplz! Third, I might not update for a while cause I just made up another story called A Twist In My Fate, and I need to update The Vampire or The Actor?, so I'll update but spontaneously. And thats all, for now. Enjoy mon petit choos! Heheehhe you guys are cabbages!**

**Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada, I owns NOTHING! **

* * *

**EmPOV:**

"Yeah, well who would want to be friends with a chewed up piece of juicy fruit?" I called back to it.

"It's not my fault I look like this!" It cried, "I used to be beautiful!" Yeah....right..

"Well, then, who did this to you?"

"Edward," It spat.

Wow, I doubt that unless...thats Sponge Bob! Oh I'm so stupid! Shoulda had a V8...

"Well I'm his brother, so I could get Edward out here...to deal with whatever you guys need to deal with."

"Good," He/It muttered.

'Edward someones out here waiting for you!' I called in my head.

**EPOV:**

What does he want now? Sigh.

"I'll be right back, Bella," I sighed.

"Okay," was her soft reply.

I ran outside to see what Emmet wanted, and my jaw dropped. Sponge Bob Square Pants was. HERE. What the Hell?!

"What do you want?" I groweled, to the disfigured creature.

"Can't friends visit once in awhile?" He said in a mock sad tone.

"Yeah, friends but your not one of mine. So why don't don't you just leave,now?!"

"Sorry I have some unfinished business."

* * *

**OOOOOHHHHHH! Cliff hanger! What business does sponge bob have to finish? Between you and me, I dont know....Anyway if you want to find out..REVIEW!**

**Much love, **

**Jennie. **


	8. OK seriously YOU'VE got to be kidding me

A/N: -**Gasp- is this a UPDATE?! Uh sadly no...... er I have some bad news.... I think I might have to discontinue my little story about Edward Bella and Spongebob.... Why you ask? Because I pretty much lost interest in writing this story... Yeah so I'll right this chapter and if you think its good and I get some reviews (atleast like 2, I'm not asking for like 100, dont worry) I'll finish this story. Remember the thing about this is not an update well... I lied it is but an update to see if I should write this anymore... so thats about it. Wait! One more thing someone who makes a podcast called Pretentious Internet Theatre, read this story out loud........ And its pretty funny, except he made me sound like a total geek in my A/N's, well I am a geek but it was more obvious when read aloud :(... Anyway heres the link if you want to check it out. **

**(DELET ZE SPACES) http: // pretentiousinternettheatre .podbean. Com/**

**Oh yeah sorry for not Uding in forevz!**

**ANYWHOO on wit ze story!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, YOU HEAR ME?! NOTHING!**

* * *

**BPOV:**

".....unfinished business."Oh my gwad what the hell?! Why did I just hear that sponges voice?! I'm seriously get tired of this drama in my new life like seriously, first James, then Laurent, then Victoria, then the Voultri, and now a freaking RETARTED SPONGE! You know what? I'm ending this right now.

**EPOV: **

"So whats your unfinished business, hmm? Killing Bella or something?" I asked, angered.

"Why actually yes," he giggled, " but I guess I cant do that now, can I? Now what am I gonna do now?" He pondered.

Is he serious? Seriously, hes got to be kidding me. I then heard feather light foot steps coming from the staircase inside, out the door, and beside me. I looked over and saw Bella's angered, extremely angered, face. I then looked over at Spongebob and noticed he didn't even acknowledge Bella's presence, he was just standing there plotting his 'revenge'.

"Hey," Bella called out to the sponge, rather loudly.

He just sat there and ignored her, while humming a veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrry annoying song that sounded like a thousand cats dying. Wow this story is messed up ain't it? I mean we go into the ocean, find this place called Bikini Bottom, kill their squirrel, mess up their sponge, and cause total chaos, now were 'doomed' because the sponge is back for revenge. And you know what? The author is home sick writing this chapter for your entertainment and because shes bored, and can't do anything else really, just **F**or **Y**our** I**nformation.... Well on with the story..

We sat there for a few moments watching him, waiting... When suddenly he sprang up with.... with...a... a BUBBLE WAND AND BUBBLES?! WTF? OK seriously YOU'VE got to be kidding me!

**SPOV:**

MAUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! They can't defeat me now!

I stuck the beeeeaaaaautiful bubble wand in the the bubbles and made a pie, since y'know no can resist pie, even poisonous pie!

**BPOV:**

I literally just stood there stunned... What is wrong with this guy?! After my shock wore off I went over to the bubble pie, stuck my finger in it and popped it. I looked over at Spongebob and saw that he was sad... Awww.

I walked over to him, and notice little tears rolling down his cheeks. Aww I feel so bad. I went up to him and wrapped my arms around him in a awkward hug.

"Wh...what did the b-bubble ever do to you?!" He cried.

"I'm sorry I thought it was going to explode!" I lied, smoothly. "How 'bout we be friends again?" I asked calmly, with false hope... I mean I don't really want to be his friend... who does?

"O-ok.." He smiled.

**THE END. :)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDD! Well how was it? If it didnt make sense, I'll tell you why I don't plan things I just do.. (I'M NOT JUST SAYING THAT CUZ THE JOKER F.I.Y.!) And this is not the end theres gonna be another chapter then the end.... maybe a sequel? Eh, I dunno maybe. Well you know what you have to do to get a chapter! REVIEW! **


End file.
